


Higher Education

by Sadbhyl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has other ideas about his education</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher Education

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published April 10, 2009

“Take me with you.”

The Doctor read determination in Luke’s young, too wise eyes. “You should go to university. Be with your mates.”

“What am _I_ going to learn in university? I can teach most of the courses already.” He stepped closer, his voice intent. “Mum’s not always going to be here, and I need to be ready to take over for her. Teach me what you taught her. Teach me how to save the world.”

“She won’t like it.” But he could tell she knew what they were discussing and what his answer would be.

“Alright then. Come on.”

 

(inspired and encouraged by this [mildly spoilerific picture](http://www.flickr.com/photos/alun_vega/3430068150/))


End file.
